The Deviant
by Maskedfury
Summary: To Ryushi, this was just another job. Breaking and entering. Nothing major. But then, when he is attacked by Nightmare, of the distrusted Shadow Nation, his whole world changes. All OC.


Avatar: The Last Air Bender

The Deviant

Character Lists

Main Characters

Nightmare- Shadow bender, can use Shadow energy.

Occupation- Grave Robber

Sakena- water bender, can control water.

Occupation- Irrigator

Ryushi- earth mover, can manipulate the earth.

Occupation- Thief

Authors Note This is still a work in progress. I'm hooked on the show, and I am still learning more about the Avatar, and the Four Nations. I also added my own Nation, The Shadow Nation. In the Story, not much is Known about it, so Nightmare should be a good informational character. This is really just something I did in my spare time, and some of my not-so-spare time. My parents say I'm such a "_talented_" writer, but I guess we will see, won't we? Thanks for your support, Masked Fury45.

The Deviant

Chapter 1: Warf City Battle

The sea side village reeked of fish and sea-fairing people. The Warf was cluttered with pirates and fisher men docking their boats. They were mostly older men, and almost all of them had scars of some sort.

_This is such a waste of my time _and_ talent_ the sandy haired teenager thought to himself. He was crouched on the top of the brown topped building on the Warf. His jade colored eyes searched the ground for any sign of the Fire Nation soldiers. If he was caught, his would most likely be sentence to death by the Fire Lord himself. Ryushi slid down the slanted roof and dropped into a ten foot fall. But the brown earth rose up to meet his feet. The soft sand mound absorbed any and all sounds that his landing made. _So good to be an Earth Bender,_ he thought.

The sand mound flattened itself, until it became part of the earth again. Ryushi bolted across the street, into the shadows, breathing heavily. He had reached his destination. It had been a long time since he had stolen in broad day light. _Desperate situations, call for desperate measures._

Ryushi pressed his hands against the wall of the building. Solid stone. A challenge for your everyday criminal, but a breeze for an Earth Bender. The wall began to vibrate, then rattle, and slowly, and hole emerged in the wall, just large enough for him to step through.

Ryushi stepped through the hole- entrance backwards, to make sure no one had seen him. When he was sure that no one had spotted him, he slowly closed up the hole, and turned to see-

twelve Fire Nation guards with their weapons aimed for his heart.

ﺞ

Nightmare knew that being in the line of business he was in, that one day he would meet an unpleasant end. But he never expected to meet it before he eighteen years olds.

Being Shadow Nation, most people despised him already. His people were said to be savages, which was not true, although most people believed it. The Fire Nation thought they were such beasts, that they did not even try to invade the Shadow Nation. They did see any point in ruling a bunch of unruly animals. None of the other Nations wanted anything to do with the Shadow Nation. They did not even consider _shadows_ a true element. And the Shadow was never mentioned anywhere in history. The only Nation that some what respected the Shadow People, was the Water Nation because the people of the Shadow had helped them when a war against rebels in their country hundreds of thousands of years ago.

What the other Nations did not know was that Shadow Bending was extremely complex, and Shadow people were trained from birth how to bend and manipulate the shadow in which they lived. No one Shadow Bender was alike.

Nightmare himself could fly, or levitate using what his people called "Sky Shadows". He basically transformed into a Shadow Raven. He could also use the shadows to manipulate other objects. And as a Shadow Raven, he pass through solid objects.

But now, Nightmare was busy doing what he was brought up doing: _Grave Robbing._ The tomb was easy enough to get to, but it was bolted shut. He had to possess the nails, and rip them out of the metal. He then gathered any valuables in the casket, then Shadow Bent the lid and nails back on to the coffin.

He turned to leave, but a figure blocked his path. It was woman, and by the look on her face, she wasn't at all happy with the fact that Nightmare was robbing from her dead husband. But she looked more shocked at his appearance. His hair was pale lavender, and hung well below his waist, although it was pulled back to keep it out of his face while he worked. His eyes were amber colored, and could literally see in the dark.

"Sorry lady." He said, he then transformed into a Shadow Raven and flew straight up through the ceiling to what he thought would be his escape.

ﺞ

The small ship docked, slightly bumping the pier that it was being tied to. On the ship, a teenage girl sighed. She had survived another trip to the irrigation islands. She couldn't wait to get off this cramped boat.

"Sakena, be careful on the mainland." An elderly man said as she made her way toward the exit. His name was Brige, and it was he who had paid for her to come back from the Island. He had been saving up his money for his wife to return with him, but she had unexpectedly died in the Island forest while planting. So, he gave Sakena the money.

"I will, Brige. Thank you for everything. I wish I could give you half of what you given me." Sakena replied.

"Well, I'm glad to do it."

"I hope to see you later." And she joined the crowd.

ﺞ

Ryushi was cornered by at least a dozen Fire Nation Soldiers. The situation was hopeless. Or so it seemed. It just so happened that the house Ryushi was planning to rob, was the same house that was having it's grave cellar pillaged by a grave robber.

The Shadow Raven flew through the flew through the floor, causing the Fire Nation Guards to scream like little girls, and gave Ryushi a chance to fight back.

With a downward sweeping movement of his hand, Ryushi collapsed a section of the stone ceiling on the soldiers. As the dust settled, Ryushi became aware that he wasn't alone in the room. A strange boy was standing in the corner. His hair and eyes were both alarming colors. Then he realized that the other person was Shadow Nation.

The Earth Bender approached slowly, not wanting to startle the person, when he was suddenly hit by a flying pot!

"OW!" he yelled, as the pot smashed into his forehead.

The pot was followed by several pieces of furniture, and another, larger pot. Then a blast of blackish- purple energy that threw him through the wall. No small feat, considering that the wall was completely stone.

The blast was followed by several more, but Ryushi had enough sense to protect himself. With a swift hand gesture, a wall of sand rose from the ground, protecting the Earth Bender from the Hail of furniture, rocks, pots, plants, anything that the Shadow Bender could find.

After a few seconds of pummeling, Ryushi grew tired of playing the defensive and focused all his bending powers on the stone house. It began to shake and instantly collapsed in on itself.

Ryushi laughed inwardly. It wasn't every day that he got to take down another bender.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" a voice called out, and Ryushi realized it was the voice of the other bender.

"You know, for a second there, I did."

But just as the Shadow Bender prepared to attack, a small troop of Fire Nation Guards appeared from around the corner. They instantly leapt forward to attack.

Ryushi raised a protective wall of sand to shield himself from the blazing heat, but knew he would not be able to last against the warriors. He glanced to his left to see that the Shadow Bender had created a dome like shield of Shadow energy, similar to the shield that Ryushi had created. The Earth Bender suddenly had an idea.

"Drop your shield and run!" he yelled of the noise of the fires.

"Are you blind or just plain ignorant? If I drop this shield I'll burn to death."

"Just do it!" Ryushi literally screamed. The Shadow Bender seemed to listen and dropped his shields, and leapt behind Ryushi's sand barrier.

"What now?" the lavender haired boy demanded, not liking the fact that he had to trust someone who he'd thought was his enemy. "I don't like relying on a stranger and enemy all in the same day."

"Do your little bird trick and fly away with your tail between your legs."

Though it was not meant to be an insult, it was. "I will NOT run away! If some one like you can do this, then I can too."

_Idiot! Stupid, dumb, retarded, self righteous, prideful, IDIOT! _Ryushi screamed in his head, but was too concerned about the fact that holding up this barrier was draining his power. He needed help but he refused to ask for it.

The Shadow Bender seemed to sense this, and sat in a crossed legged position. He closed his eyes, and the guards began to scream.

"You can lower your sand now." He told Ryushi.

Ryushi was grateful for the relief. He dropped the sand rock combination just in time to see a guard swallowed up by some kind of black hole. Then, his knees gave out and he lost consciousness.

ﺞ

Sakena walked toward the end of the pier, thinking about locating her parents. Brige had disappeared into the crowd, and she walked alone. She was about to step off the pier, when two Fire Nation Soldiers appeared like a swift moving fog. Her heart began to race. They had to be coming for someone else, not her. Why would they want her? _Because they know._

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed reading as much I as I did writing. It was a pretty interesting chappie if I do say so my self. And I do. Please read and review.


End file.
